1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding-assistant unit, and more particularly to a sliding-assistant unit for a linear motion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sliding-assistant unit is applied between a slider and a linear track of a linear motion apparatus to help the slider sliding along the linear track for transferring things and reducing noise and friction during the linear motion apparatus being operated.
A conventional sliding-assistant unit as shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,760B2 is applied on a slider (2) to help the slider to move along a track (1). However, components of the conventional sliding-assistant unit are complicated. Additionally, each component of the conventional sliding-assistant unit is different to others, such that the assembling and manufacturing of the conventional sliding-assistant unit are difficult and complicated.
Another conventional sliding-assistant unit disclosed in US publication 2006/0072862 is mounted on a slider (20) and includes four U-shaped roller rings (30) to receive multiple rollers (51) inside with each roller (51) being partially exposed out to contact a track (10). Although components of the conventional sliding-assistant unit are much simplified, but each U-shaped roller ring (30) is assembled by two half shells as shown in FIGS. 3 to 5. Thus, a seam will be formed between the two half shells and then causes non-smoothness of an inner surface of the roller ring (30). Consequently, friction between the roller ring (30) and the rollers (51) will be further increased due to non-smoothness of the inner surface of the roller ring (30).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sliding-assistant unit for a linear motion apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.